Power Rangers Keyblade force redux
by Shadowlord1329
Summary: A new version of my original story my character Steven loses his world to the heartless with lord Zedd under the control of the heartless can the keyblade force power rangers save the day
1. Beginings

Power Rangers: Keyblade Force Redux

Chapter 1 Beginnings

A man in a black t shirt was running with his friend Tabatha who was his leader. It was his birthday a time for peace.

"Steven we got a surprise for you." Cody his other friend said.

"Yeah we all pitched in for this." Kristin said.

"Come on guys what is it" Steven said.

"Behind you." Tabby said.

Steven turned and saw his shadow cycle repaired.

"How did you guys do that." Steven said.

"We know it was a lot giving up your powers to destroy the evil in me but we thought you would like your bike back." Mike the former host of Balkar said.

"Thanks guys." Steven said.

Suddenly the sky grew black.

"_**Your Journey has just begun Black Ranger." **_A voice said in his head.

The ground started to shake as a group of black creatures rose from the ground.

"What are these things!" Steven said.

"I don't know lets get them." Cody said.

They tried fighting them but their punches wouldn't land.

"Damn they are not corporal." Tabatha said.

"_**look inside you black ranger use your inner light only then can you beat the dark creatures." **_The voice said

Steven closed his eyes and held out his palm. His hand glowed as a weapon appeared shaped like a key. This Key was bright gold with a black handle and silver trimming.

"Whoa what is that." Teresa said.

Steven slashed the Key dissolving the creatures with one slash.

"Whatever it is keep using it before we get overwhelmed." Wendy said. Steven cut a path towards his house. The sky flashed with red lightning as the water turned black as evil stretched across the valley.

Suddenly a lightning bolt slammed into the ground in front of Steven. The ground shook as a huge Black creature rose up.

"Um Steven now would be a good time to use that key." Cody said.

"_**This creature is weakest in his head hit him there and he will surely fall."**_ The voice said

Steven jumped and ran up the creature's arm avoiding energy arrows left and right that was being fired at him by this creature (ok I made the giant heartless harder to reach his head sue me) Steven jumped again slashing his weapon. The giant fell . Suddenly the creature went up into the sky. Steven went up as well.

"NOOOOOOO!" Steven was swallowed into the clouds.


	2. Dark Tengas and New Rangers

Chapter 2: Dark Tengas and New Rangers.

I don't own ether Power Rangers or Kingdom hearts

Steven woke up in an alleyway wondering just where he is.

Meanwhile in a weird room.

"Lord Zedd do you have anything to defeat this boy." Maleficent said.

"Yes I have the Tenga Warriors." Zedd said.

I'll give them a power boost." Maleficent said.

The birds slowly transformed into Dark Tengas.

"Attack the boy get his heart." Lord Zedd said.

Maleficent smiled as they left.

Meanwhile Steven walked right into a duck.

"Whoa watch where you are going." The duck said.

"A talking duck now I have seen everything." Steven said.

Suddenly the Dark Tengas appeared.

"Heartless!" The duck said.

"No they are Tengas run duck I can handle them." Steven said.

Steven jumped and started fighting them.

The duck joined in throwing spells right at them.

Steven brought his Weapon out.

"THE KEY!" The duck screamed.

Steven looked confused as a tenga hit him.

Steven jumped back into action swinging the Key at the Tengas which proved quite effective.

"We will be back." The Dark Tenga said.

They left.

"Who are you and how are you wielding a Keyblade." The Duck said.

"I am Steven Johnston the Black Shadow Ranger who are you and what is a Keyblade." Steven asked

"I am Donald Duck but you may call me Donald." Donald said.

"I don't know how I got this weapon and why did you call those tengas heartless." Steven said.

"Why did you call those Heartless Tengas." Donald asked.

"You are making me mad." Steven said.

"Bring it on!" Donald said.

"Stop Donald King Mickey wants to see this man in the throne room." A goofy looking dog said.

"Who are you?" Steven said.

"I'm Goofy." Goofy said.

"You sure are." Steven said.

Both Donald and Goofy laugh.

"What's so funny?" Steven said.

"Goofy is my name silly." Goofy said.

Steven raised his eyebrow then he turned to Donald

"Lead the way and this isn't over you piss me off and I will beat you." Steven said.

Donald smiled as he lead Steven towards to the throne room.

"Welcome Keyblade warrior." King Mickey said.

"There is that word again what is a Keyblade." Steven said.

"It's the weapon you used to fight those creatures earlier a powerful weapon that chooses its wielder and it chose you ." King Mickey said.

"I heard Donald Here calling them heartless who are they." Steven said.

"They aren't a who they are a what."a voice said.

"AH Sora just in time. "King Mickey said.

Steven turned towards the voice. There stood a guy who looked like Steven's age (Which is 20) His hair was brown and spiky and his clothes were Black with a little blue in his pants. (Think of his outfit form Kingdom hearts 2) and a red shirt on under his Black Jacket.

"I'm Sora and you are." Sora said.

"Steven Johnston Black Shadow Elemental Magic Ranger, Protector of Earth, Master of Shadow Magic." Steven said.

"Yeah right Shadow magic HA." Donald said.

Steven's eyes glowed black as Donald was being dragged up to the ceiling by his shadow.

"Don't mess with me bird brain cuz you don't got a chance against me." Steven said.

"Very funny let my mage down." Mickey said.

Steven smirked as he released him and Donald fell on Goofy.

"Hey don't get mad at me you said let him down you didn't say softly." Steven said.

"What were these Tengas you refered to." Sora said.

"They got a feathered face and a funny beak with an IQ of under 10 and they smell like rotten fish in a hot summer sun They are Lord Zedd's Foot Soldiers the Mighty Morphin Team dealt with them for the latter half of their career I have been dealing with them ever since I was forced to retire from my ranger Duties." Steven said.

"What is a Ranger exactly." Sora said.

They are a team of warriors that defend the innocent from evil." Steven said.

"Now what are the Heartless." Steven said.

"They are those without hearts they both fear and are attracted to that weapon you wield I have one too." Sora said bringing out his Keyblade.

"Rangers huh Chip Dale is the power done yet." Donald said.

"Yes here it is." Chip said.

"Ha five morphers who are the other rangers." Steven said.

"Who said you are becoming a ranger." Donald said.

"Says the keyblade I wield." Steven said.

He brought out his Keyblade. Suddenly the red morpher glowed and shot onto Steven's wrist.

The blue one glowed and shot onto Sora's wrist.

The pink one floated and sparked causing a girl to fall from the sky.

"Kairi are you alright." Sora said.

"Whoa what just happen " Kairi said.

"I think The morpher chose you." Steven said as the pink morpher attached itself to Kairi's Wrist.

The Black one did the same as the pink one bringing a man with White hair.

"Riku." Sora said.

"What has brought me here." Riku said.

"Your morpher has." Steven said. As the Black morpher shot onto Rikus wrist.

There is only one left I guess the green ranger will have to wait." Steven said.

"Like the Keyblades the morphers chose you." King Mickey said.

"Why aren't you a ranger King Mickey." Sora said.

"he's a mentor no mentor has ever become a ranger except for two Tommy Oliver and Udonna if there were others I don't know." Steven said.

"Who is this Guy Sora." Riku said.

"Steven Johnston this is Riku and the girl is Kairi." Sora said.

"Nice to meet you." Steven said.

Suddenly an alarm went off.

"heartless attack." Sora said.

"Oh no they are attacking Destiny Islands." Kairi said.

"Lets morph." Rikku said.

"No I'm the leader and you must never morph unless the villain forces us to and we must keep our identities a secret no one must ever know." Steven said.

"Can You teleport us there King Mickey." Steven said.

"Nope we got to use Gummi ships." Sora said.

"Wait we have Zords we can use those." Steven said.

"What are zords." Riku said.

"Giant Robots we use to fight Monsters when they get big." Steven sad.

"Steven you control the red puma zord." King Mickey said.

"Kairi you control the mighty eagle zord." King Mickey said.

"Sora the wolf zord is yours." King Mickey said.

Rikku you wield the strong panther."King Mickey said.

"Oh no A monster joined the party." Donald said.

"Now we morph." Steven said.

Meanwhile twenty minutes ago in the lair.

"We need a monster to draw the hero out." Maleficent said.

"How about Shellmaster." Lord Zedd said.

"Yes use him send Shellmaster now." Maleficent said

Lord Zedd shot a beam at Destiny Island creating his monster.

Back to our heroes.

"Just call Keyblade warrior power up." King Mickey said.

"KEYBLADE WARRIOR POWER UP HA!" The Team said. (yes its like Dino Thunder I liked that morphing call)

_Morphing Sequence_

_Each Ranger is shown in their color background their suits materialize on them in a glowing light. They run towards the_ _camera as their helmets slam on their heads the visors click in._

"_Keyblade Power!" They all call._

_End Morphing Sequence_

Steven's suit was red with white scratch like stripes and his Helmet was red with two sets of fangs on his visor(Think Cole from Wild Force) with the helmet shaped like a puma head

Sora was similar to Steven's except he had one set of fangs on his visor and his helmet was shaped like a wolf snout.

Kairi's suit was similar to Steven's except pink and her Helmet was shaped like an Eagle's beak (Think Taylor from Wild Force)

Riku's suit and helmet was similar to Steven's except his was black and his Helmet was shaped like a panther's head.

"Wow look at us."Sora said.

"WHOA The power I forgot how this felt." Steven said.

"Way cool." Kairi said.

"Nice!" Riku said.

"Now lets get to our zords." Steven said.

Steven jumped into his zord as it appeared. The others did the same.

"Whoa cool stereo." Kairi said (Yes she stole kims line get over it)

"Alright finally a cup holder." Steven said.

"Dude we have helmets on when will we ever need cups." Rikku said.

"They come off dude in case you didn't notice by now." Steven said.

"He told you." Sora said.

"Shut up sora." Riku said.

"Wow the cockpit is so much better here I mean can you guys feel these seats." Sora said.

"I don't know why King mickey supped these zords out we will only need them in a zord battle and we need to be morphed for that I think Ninja Storm tried unmorphed zord battle before but it failed big time." Steven said.

"Why do we have to be morphed for that." Sora said.

"We can't form the megazord if we are in civilian form." Steven said.

"Whoa wait whats a megazord." Riku said.

"Our Zords combine to form a big humanoid robot to take down giant monsters." Steven said.

Guys theres the monster lets go

**Will steven and the new rangers defeat themonster find out next time on Keyblade force**


End file.
